


Unspoken Realizations

by Apartmentfortytwo



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MSR, Sculder, babes are in love, cute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apartmentfortytwo/pseuds/Apartmentfortytwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early in their careers together, Mulder overhears Scully telling her friend what she thinks about him. - Set halfway through season 1 and begginings of season 2. - / One Shot for XFIC WRITERS' NETWORK - CHALLENGE 4 on Tumblr. /</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Realizations

_Hello my friends! I'm new here! It's been such a while since I last wrote something and finished it! This is one of the three fics I have written so far! I will keep them coming! Also, I joined the Carmilla fandom, so expect two or three more fics from that web series! Enjoy this little challenge #4 for the XFIC Writers' Network on Tumblr!_

* * *

You are not spying on her, because you didn't know she was going to be here on the first place. But then again, you couldn't help but sitting a booth away from where the redhead is sat, talking with another girl that appears to be her friend, while they share a meal together. Of course, being as private as she is, she didn't tell you she had a meeting for lunch with a friend. Or that she had a friend at all (You keep telling yourself that you're only doing this in case there's an emergency or in case she needs something)

Of course she didn't have to tell you where she was going to be, she doesn't have to. Sometimes she chooses to do so. This time, she didn't. She shares things with you, but not everything about her life. She lets you in, partially. She doesn't trust you that much,  _yet_. So here you were, sitting a booth away from your partner.

As usual, you choose a burger with fries, telling yourself that if Scully could see you, or notice you are here, she'd give you a disapproving look, but would steal a fry from your plate either way. You order diet coke. Ever since you and Scully started working together, you've gotten used to having diet drinks. You figure it wouldn't hurt to keep the tradition even if it's by yourself. Or maybe you simply do it because it's the only thing you always like to keep the same. It's the only thing connecting you to Scully right now. And you don't want to change that; because changes can be scary, sometimes.

And yes, you had big changes all through your life, changes that brought you to where you are now. And that includes the change that your boss decided to apply to your job style. Suddenly, you were paired with this tiny redhead that's as forceful as a wolf pack but tender as a rose petal at the same time. She won't let you fight your battles on your own and she has stood up for you in many occasions. She has saved your life, too. And for that you're forever thankful.

You are trying your hardest to avoid the conversation going on behind you, but your ears seem reluctant to ignore the words coming out from the petite woman that's your partner. She's chatting animatedly, with a thin smile and bright eyes, happy as you hardly ever see her.

And it makes you smile. Because she's happy. And you haven't realized it yet, but you're falling harder than you have ever fallen in love in your entire existence. The smile she hides and the little star in her eyes when you tell her a stupid joke makes you think that life can get better than government conspiracies and lies.

* * *

"So… Tell me more about this new partner of yours… I've heard that he's hot. Your mom thinks you should date him." Your friend is talking like she used to when you two went to college and hooked up and had crushes. It's a glimpse into your old life, and you can't help but to get a little bit melancholic. You smile and she giggles "You totally like him." And there it was; the faint blush you got when people asked you if you had feelings for Mulder.

Like when your mom confronted you and started making questions about the sudden man that you talked so much about. Regardless of you dismissing it with the typical  _He's my partner, that's all. Our relationship is strictly professional._  She kept pushing it, demanding to know more about him.

Shaking your head slowly, you laugh faintly and look down at your salad, playing with the salad in front of you, which is suddenly ten times more interesting than answering the question your friend just asked you. "Come on, D… You can tell me anything." You meet her gaze and find only love and sympathy. She's your friend. Of course you can tell her anything. "He… He is okay. He's good and a goofball sometimes… He makes me laugh a lot, even though I don't let him know that he is hilarious sometimes… He's particularly stubborn, more than I am… And I find that… Intriguing… Challenging, too… He's… He's a good person. And I like working with him. He challenges my knowledge, somehow." You finish your description with a smug smile, and focus on your salad again. It seems to be enough for your friend, since she laughed a little and shook her head, focusing on her salad again.

* * *

It hits you and you suddenly can't help but to smile. You are holding your burger almost into your mouth and you heard it all. How she spoke about you. How she described you in a way no one has ever done it before. And you know it, there. For the first time, it strikes you like a million bricks. You are in love. And you will tell her. Some day, she will know. Not yet. She has to be in love too, and you're not quite sure she is yet. So you'll spend the rest of your complicated existence trying to make her fall in love with you.

She's worth the try. 


End file.
